


相守

by esnique



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説
Genre: Kircheis not dead, M/M, Mpreg, What-If, bottom Kircheis, ロイキル, 罗吉, 羅吉, 黑赤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esnique/pseuds/esnique
Summary: 羅嚴塔爾/吉爾菲艾斯，前後有意義。吉爾菲艾斯生存前提。狗血生子文。





	1. 月夜的告白

**Author's Note:**

> 吉爾菲艾斯的說話方式是作者的性癖，文中已盡量用中文表達出敬詞。  
> 不過只看過中譯的讀者可能會覺得哪裡怪怪的，在這裡說明一下吉爾菲艾斯對長官及貴族說話時敬詞嚴謹，而他和羅嚴塔爾之間關係的變化也能從敬詞裡看出一點端倪。  
> 感謝閱讀。

帝都奧丁，海鷲俱樂部。

一如往常的夜晚，帝國的軍人們總愛在閒暇時聚在此地飲酒娛樂、打發時間。某位軍官微醺時看見天上氤氳的月色，文豪般即興創作了幾句詩，引起同僚們的毫不領情的嘲笑。

⋯⋯關於突如其來的愛情。

 

 

鄰近午夜，不意外又喝多了的羅嚴塔爾被某位同僚攙扶回自己的高級軍官宿舍。在酒精影響的昏沈中，感覺身體被輕輕地引導至床鋪，一雙手輕柔且熟練地幫他脫了軍外套和靴子。

羅嚴塔爾放鬆地躺了一會兒，因為臉上熱毛巾的觸感而舒服地嘆氣，心裡不禁感嘆：那位閣下平時想必也是這樣被他精心照顧著的吧？難怪總是將人綁在身邊不放呢，沒想到有一天我也能享受到他的服務。

正昏昏欲睡時，又感覺到微涼的手指滑過額前，將額前凌亂的頭髮撥到一邊，動作卻害怕碰壞瓷器似的小心翼翼。

驀地，自己的嘴唇上傳來微涼的柔軟觸感，即使情場老手如羅嚴塔爾也不禁愕然了。

 

那人蜻蜓點水般的一吻後，便悄悄地起身準備離開，但羅嚴塔爾卻不打算輕易放過，馬上出手將那人的手腕一扯，沒有防備的身體一下跌在羅嚴塔爾胸前。

「啊！羅⋯⋯羅嚴塔爾提督⋯⋯」

適應房間內微弱的光線後，眼前的人正是那位擁有紅寶石般髮色和暖藍眼珠的年輕同僚，依稀能看見那英俊的臉蛋染上了紅暈。

果然是醉了吧⋯⋯羅嚴塔爾一邊為自己找藉口，一邊抬起手撫摸這頭總能吸引他視線的微捲紅髮，觸感果然如想像中的柔軟。

感覺身上的人掙扎著想起身，羅嚴塔爾這回乾脆的把人放開，自己也順勢坐了起來。

一站一坐的兩人保持了數十秒的尷尬沈默，高大的年輕人深吸一口氣，終於開口道：「羅嚴塔爾提督，剛才的事⋯⋯請原諒我。很抱歉打擾您休息，我先告退了。」

真是一貫作風的禮儀周到無可挑剔啊，如果忽略字句裡壓抑的顫抖的話。

羅嚴塔爾輕拍了下床上的空位，以半命令式的語氣道：「坐吧，我們談談。」

紅髮青年躊躇了一下，才慢吞吞的坐下，如做錯事般低著頭。

「⋯⋯唉，我想我還沒醉到不省人事吧，吉爾菲艾斯。」

「我⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯」頭又更低了。

「不用道歉，吉爾菲艾斯，你只要回答我，那個吻是何意？」

直白的問句讓青年嚇得直起身，抬頭看了一眼年長的同僚，暖藍色的眼睛水亮而惑人，卻見他又逃避般閉起眼睛，咬著唇緩緩搖頭。

嘆口氣，羅嚴塔爾暗自壓下從剛才就擅自狂亂的心跳，自嘲道：「如果只是一時的迷惑，那我們就把它忘了吧！」都一把年紀了還如此動搖，以往自豪的自制力頓時如笑話一般。

沒想到，這時吉爾菲艾斯忽然伸手握住年長者的手，豁出去地低聲道：「不是的！我⋯⋯我從以前就，一直對您⋯⋯喜歡您⋯⋯」

這樣青澀的告白竟點燃了令心臟為之顫抖的狂喜！好不容易從陶然的情緒中回神的羅嚴塔爾，發現自己已將那紅髮青年緊緊地抱在懷中，再次體認到自制力的全面崩潰，但必須承認這種感覺還不壞。

而被抱在身材相仿的男人懷裡，吉爾菲艾斯那有些手足無措的樣子，讓人忍不住想逗逗他。

「究竟是從什麼時候開始的呢？吉爾菲艾斯？你藏的可真好，我自認不是遲鈍的男人。」

這下紅色蔓延到耳根來了，羅嚴塔爾壞心眼的輕咬一下可愛的耳垂，不意外的引起懷中人的顫抖，和一聲軟軟的驚叫。

該死，自作孽啊！感到自己因為這個呻吟而勃起的羅嚴塔爾無奈了。

「提、提督，請⋯⋯別再作弄我了。」吉爾菲艾斯哀求道。

羅嚴塔爾伸手抬起吉爾菲艾斯的臉，被一雙異色虹膜凝視時總能輕易地攫住眼前人的全部注意力，修長有力的手指輕撫著英俊而帶點青澀的臉龐，溫言道：「吉爾菲艾斯，你知道嗎，我可沒有表面看起來的這般平靜啊⋯⋯」

低下頭，這次羅嚴塔爾順從心底的慾望吻上那水潤粉色的唇，安慰般的輕啄幾下，便忍不住想要更深地品嚐那甜美柔軟的所在，懷中的吉爾菲艾斯順從的任他蹂躪自己的嘴唇和舌頭，那青澀而主動的回應簡直能摧毀任何男人的理智。

「⋯⋯唔、嗯⋯⋯」直吻到吉爾菲艾斯快無法換氣，羅嚴塔爾才放開紅腫的唇，順著來不及嚥下的唾液舔舐著下頜到修長的脖頸，最終選定在豔麗的鎖骨處用力吸吮。

「嗯啊！⋯⋯！！」吉爾菲艾斯慌亂的以手掩嘴，不敢相信剛才那是自己的聲音。

羅嚴塔爾將額頭靠在紅髮青年的肩膀低聲的笑了，喃喃嘆道：「這下得沖冷水澡了啊⋯⋯」

「呃？您說什麼？」

「沒什麼，」羅嚴塔爾有些不捨的放開懷中溫暖的身體，「我去沖個澡，今天這麼晚了，你留下過夜吧，嗯？」

「好的⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯紅著臉點點頭。

 

簡單的洗漱過後，穿著年長的同僚好意提供的睡衣，躺在心底最在意的人身邊，吉爾菲艾斯挫敗的發現自己完全無法放鬆下來。

察覺到身邊人的狀態，羅嚴塔爾靠過來摸摸散亂的紅髮，寵溺道：「安心的睡吧，明天還要早起呢。」

「嗯⋯⋯晚安，提督。」

「晚安。」

就著月光確認年輕人已經睡著，在既滿足卻也欲求不滿的奇怪狀態中，棕黑髮色的提督也閉上了那雙異色的眼眸。

 

隔天一早，神清氣爽的兩人在出發前往大本營前，吉爾菲艾斯不忘禮儀周到的對年長的同僚道謝：「羅嚴塔爾提督，昨晚謝謝您的照顧。」

——唉，親愛的，真是被你打敗了啊！心裡這麼想著，羅嚴塔爾面上則微笑道：「這麼說就太生疏了啊吉爾菲艾斯提督，我都有些傷心了。」

「呃？」年輕的紅髮提督愕然，「這⋯⋯您是指什麼呢？」

「我們的關係啊！」

「⋯⋯關係？」認真思考中。

「大概是，」突然伸手抱住無防備的紅髮青年，偷了一個吻，「交往中的關係吧！」

一陣訝然後那雙暖藍色眼中的笑意，和彷彿能感染他人的溫暖的微笑，令羅嚴塔爾的心底浮起一陣甜蜜酸澀⋯⋯這種陌生的感情好像有點危險啊——無視理智的警告，再度確認自己不想放手，至少現在不想。

「怎麼樣，願意嗎？」

「嗯，我願意的！」這次紅髮青年純然喜悅地笑了，讓年長的提督忍不住又偷了一個吻，順便暗自感嘆這該死的身高差。

 


	2. 吸引力法則

偶爾，吉爾菲艾斯自己回想起來，或許在初次見面的那個雨夜，就被那雙異色眼眸中——為了救好友性命而賭上前途的決心和勇氣——所吸引了。

在那之後，自己透過為萊因哈特大人調查追隨者的機會，想知道更多有關那個人的事；在軍官會議或私下聚會的場合，不自覺地搜尋那個人的身影；而每每和那雙異色眼瞳對上視線，心跳總是無法自控的拚命彰顯存在感，所以和那個人說話時不得不小心翼翼，敬辭嚴謹，以掩飾內心的激動。  
原本，吉爾菲艾斯一直認為這種心情類似於孺慕崇拜之情，直到某次難得和萊因哈特大人一起出席貴族宴會，第一次目睹那個人和女人調情接吻——那瞬間驟然升起的疼痛令他無意識的抬手壓著胸口，慘白的臉色讓身旁的萊因哈特也不禁嚇了一跳，催促他趕緊回去好好休息。

我好像⋯⋯喜歡上不該喜歡上的人了，那個人，明顯是喜歡女孩子的啊⋯⋯吉爾菲艾斯絕望的想。  
初戀還沒開始就失戀了嗎⋯⋯  
苦笑著，決定將這份心情永遠深埋在內心深處。

+

而現在，或許是命中註定吧？看起來怎麼都不可能的兩人竟然在一起了。

吉爾菲艾斯從飛揚的情緒中稍微冷靜之後，心底總有抹不去的小小不安。  
從來也沒聽說過羅嚴塔爾提督的獵豔對象超出「美麗的女人」這個範圍，而自己一個190公分的男人，身高比他高，軍階比他高，年紀卻小了9歲，還沒有任何戀愛經驗⋯⋯吉爾菲艾斯暗自苦惱著。雖然理智上告訴自己不該陷入這種不自信的負面想法中，情感上比較纖細的吉爾菲艾斯依然無法擺脫泥沼。

兩人確定關係後，各自忙碌的軍務必然聚少離多，難得有空閒約會時，吉爾菲艾斯總是任由羅嚴塔爾安排一切：氣氛絕佳的餐廳、看電影、遊覽情侶常去的景點⋯⋯等等。  
吉爾菲艾斯享受那個人的體貼溫柔，習慣了他的味道和親吻，縱容他在自己的脖子或鎖骨留下象徵佔有慾的痕跡。而這一切有多麼的幸福，在兩人互相道別之後，又通通化為金屬般又冷又重的不安。  
「我太不知足了嗎⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯自厭的低語。

+

這天勤務後，在海鷲和下屬一起用餐的吉爾菲艾斯，偶然聽見鄰桌提起羅嚴塔爾的名字，便默默分神關注起對話內容。  
「似乎有一陣子沒聽說過羅嚴塔爾提督的緋聞了吧！」  
男人們聚在一起也是很能八卦的。  
「是啊，這次相當神秘啊，果然是金屋藏嬌了吧！」完全排除羅嚴塔爾提督單身的可能性。  
「諸位稍安勿躁，之前疾風之狼提督說過了，那位閣下的對象賞味期限還從沒有超過三個月呢！」  
「是嗎？感覺已經差不多三個月了吧！」  
「這麼快嗎？大家果然很關心名花終結者的動向呢，哈哈哈！」

吉爾菲艾斯的心沉了下去⋯⋯三個月，從那晚開始算起，確實快三個月了⋯⋯  
「⋯⋯提督？吉爾菲艾斯提督？」副官貝爾玄克輕輕推了推上司。  
「呃？抱歉，剛剛說到哪了？」  
「提督，你還好嗎？」副官關心道，平時作風嚴謹的上司極少這樣心不在焉。  
「沒事的，」吉爾菲艾斯勉強笑道，「也許是有些累了吧。」

+

又到了兩人相聚的時間，吉爾菲艾斯特意尋來年份上佳的好酒，邀請羅嚴塔爾來自己的寓所共進晚餐，羅嚴塔爾欣然答應。  
吉爾菲艾斯親自下廚，準備了幾道溫馨的家常菜和拿手的甜點，食物的美味讓一向挑剔的羅嚴塔爾也大為讚賞。  
「沒想到吉爾菲艾斯的手藝這麼好，我真該早點嚐嚐。」  
「您喜歡就好，這些大多是向家母學來的，本來還擔心不合提督的口味呢。」靦腆地微笑。

當兩人坐在起居室的沙發上一同品嚐美酒時，羅嚴塔爾終於忍不住開口問道：「吉爾菲艾斯，你有心事嗎？」  
「咦？為什麼這麼問？」  
「從剛剛就看你發呆好幾次了。」羅嚴塔爾取笑道。  
「我、我只是⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯皺眉猶豫地不斷捏著酒杯，就在羅嚴塔爾開始擔心他會不會捏壞酒杯傷了自己時，吉爾菲艾斯突然將杯子往桌上一放，站起來開始脫掉羊毛背心，再迅速解開休閒襯衫的扣子，然後在羅嚴塔爾驚訝的目光中，抬起長腿面對羅嚴塔爾跨坐在他身上，萬般艱難的抓起羅嚴塔爾的手，伸進襯衫裡碰觸自己的胸口。  
羅嚴塔爾如夢初醒，阻止了手上的動作，握住閉緊著眼睛的紅髮愛人的肩膀，急道：「等等，到底怎麼了？發生什麼事了？齊格飛？」  
剛剛好不容易收集起來的勇氣一下子被吹散了，吉爾菲艾斯後退著掙脫羅嚴塔爾的雙手，任由身體滑下沙發跌坐在地毯上，將臉埋在手臂中，悶悶道：「果然還是不行嗎？」  
「什麼不行？寶貝，別哭啊。」  
吉爾菲艾斯抬起紅紅的眼睛瞪年長的男友，「我才沒哭。」  
「好好好，沒哭沒哭，」羅嚴塔爾趕緊順毛，「到底怎麼了？你不說我實在猜不到啊。」  
「提督你，」紅髮的20歲大男孩又把臉埋起來，「果然還是只喜歡女人吧⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯」羅嚴塔爾哭笑不得，「齊格飛，親愛的，你怎麼會這麼想呢？」  
把高大的年輕愛人從地板上拉起來抱在懷中，雖然很想讓直接坐腿上但考慮到身高差還是算了。  
安慰的吻落在紅寶石色的髮上，羅嚴塔爾的溫柔使得吉爾菲艾斯幾乎落淚，深吸了幾口氣，才慢慢道：「因為⋯⋯提督您從未和男人交往過吧？我在想⋯⋯您也許對我，沒有那、那種想法吧？但是我⋯⋯」紅髮的大男孩使勁抱著男友，將燒紅的臉埋進寬厚的懷中，「您這麼好，我捨不得放手啊，我該怎麼辦⋯⋯提督⋯⋯」  
這次羅嚴塔爾忍不住笑出聲了，「那我告訴你一個秘密吧，齊格飛，」羅嚴塔爾捧起吉爾菲艾斯的臉，凝視被水霧潤的更加美麗的藍眼睛，低聲道：「記得嗎？我們初次接吻的那晚，那之後，我可是沖了冷水澡啊。」  
暖藍的眼睛疑惑地眨了幾次，恍然大悟後一下亮了起來。  
「真的？」  
「嗯，真的。」嚴肅貌。  
看著懷中開心地傻笑的年輕愛人，羅嚴塔爾使壞的本性又浮上來了。  
「齊格飛，所以剛才你是在誘惑我囉？」  
傻笑消失了，取而代之的是羞澀的微笑。簡直殺傷力驚人啊，唯一的目擊者感嘆。  
「⋯⋯是的，那您，有被我誘惑嗎？」以決然純真的表情問著這句話的吉爾菲艾斯，令羅嚴塔爾再次確信他的未經人事，心中憐愛更甚。  
「何不親自確認一下呢？齊格飛？」  
「確認？」  
將愛人的手牽引至腿間勃發的慾望上，羅嚴塔爾壞笑，「如何？滿意嗎寶貝？」  
嚇一跳的大男孩反射地抽回手，又半途停住，好奇的摸摸那根東西的形狀。這個行為成功點燃異色虹膜中危險的火光，金銀妖瞳瞇著眼，沙啞道：「想看嗎？」  
吉爾菲艾斯本能的感到危險，卻又對接下來即將發生的事期待到背脊發麻的程度，他咬咬牙，盡量使自己的聲音不那麼顫抖：「想看，我能看嗎？」  
「乖男孩自然有獎勵。」說完，便低頭吻住那誘人的唇。


	3. 齊格飛的初夜

裸露的肌膚感覺到溫熱的水流淋下，吉爾菲艾斯才稍稍回過神來，這時他與羅嚴塔爾已經在浴室的淋浴間內袒裎相對。兩人究竟是如何脫光衣服從起居室挪到這來的，吉爾菲艾斯完全想不起來，他全心神地沈浸在那——初次體驗的——充滿掠奪意味的接吻中。  
「唔⋯⋯」感到兩人勃發的性器碰觸在一起，吉爾菲艾斯只覺兩腿一軟，掙扎著逃離唇舌的掠奪，「⋯⋯羅、嗯！羅嚴塔爾提督⋯⋯」  
羅嚴塔爾低低笑道：「好敏感呢⋯⋯」舔著懷中的獵物露給掠食者的喉結，以誘惑的嗓音教導，「這種時候，該改個稱呼了，叫我的名，齊格飛。」  
暖藍的眼睛望向一藍一黑散發妖異光芒的瞳眸，仍帶點青澀的英俊臉蛋露出彷彿心甘情願獻祭一般的恍惚笑容，深情道：「⋯⋯奧斯卡大人，我的、奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」  
虔誠而純粹的吻落在羅嚴塔爾的額頭。  
羅嚴塔爾不可思議的發覺內心深處有什麼被這個吻撫平了。即使身體的慾望叫囂著占有、掠奪，心情卻意外的平靜安詳⋯⋯  
閉上再睜開眼，那妖異的光芒已無蹤跡，異色的雙眼滿是溫情地凝視吉爾菲艾斯。  
「我的、齊格飛。」

在淋浴間被撩撥到全身發軟的吉爾菲艾斯是被年長的愛人抱到床上的。  
伸手輕輕梳著胸前的棕黑色頭髮，邊喘息邊道：「奧斯卡大人，抽、抽屜裡有⋯⋯保險套、和潤滑、劑⋯⋯啊！」左胸的乳尖被狠狠吸吮。  
「乖男孩，」羅嚴塔爾直起身找出兩管潤滑劑，調笑道：「準備得很充分嘛！不過，今晚可是齊格飛的初夜，我不打算用保險套。」  
「⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯這時已經恨不得把臉埋在枕頭裡不出來了。  
「現在就這麼害羞？才剛開始呢。」  
羅嚴塔爾用唇舌和雙手愛撫充滿彈性的肌肉和緊實平滑的肌膚，致力於在每個敏感點留下紅紫色的瘀痕。  
拿開吉爾菲艾斯自己咬著的手臂，羅嚴塔爾在他耳邊輕聲教導：「別忍住聲音，齊格飛，要知道你的聲音有多令我性奮。」  
見紅髮的大男孩輕輕點頭，羅嚴塔爾滿意一笑，「接下來，要讓你先釋放一次，後面會比較好受。」雖然沒和同性做過愛，羅嚴塔爾還是有預先做功課的，畢竟不想傷到青澀的愛人。  
握住吉爾菲艾斯勃發的陰莖，羅嚴塔爾發覺自己對同性口交沒多少排斥感，客觀的說，手中的性器勃起後的份量頗為可觀，但這粉嫩的顏色和與髮色同色系的體毛，實在太可愛了⋯⋯  
羅嚴塔爾笑著舔了一口紅潤的龜頭，不意外的聽見悅耳的驚叫，接著便乾脆的一口含進嘴裡，手指撫弄著囊袋和腿間的敏感處。  
「啊啊！嗯⋯⋯奧斯卡大人⋯⋯別⋯⋯啊嗯⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯完全無法招架這強烈的快感，修長結實的長腿在羅嚴塔爾肩膀上彈動著，緊抓著床單弓起腰，經受太多快感的青澀身體撐不了多久。觀察著年輕愛人的表情，羅嚴塔爾嘗試了一下深喉。  
「⋯⋯啊！啊啊！不要了、快停下啊啊——不要啊啊哈啊————」  
吉爾菲艾斯初次在愛人手中達到高潮，閉著眼劇烈喘息著，全身好像提不起一絲力氣了。羅嚴塔爾望著年輕愛人高潮後的情態，雖然精液並不太好吃，但能帶給愛人無上快感還是很令人滿足，以後可以多多練習。

拿過一顆枕頭墊在紅髮愛人的腰下，將那雙惑人的長腿分開抬高，顯露出股間準備接納自己的小穴。入口比起剛才在浴室稍微試探過的，果然放鬆多了，可以容下一根手指。體貼地將潤滑劑握在手中溫熱，才擰開蓋子將液體推入小巧的穴內。  
剛剛從高潮中回神的吉爾菲艾斯感覺體內一陣濕意，下意識的想併攏雙腿，卻反被身上的男人握住膝蓋親吻。羅嚴塔爾順勢在大腿內側留下一枚吻痕，才安撫地道：「別動，齊格飛，我怕我忍不住會傷了你。」  
望著年長愛人額頭上的汗水，乖巧地點頭，「好的，奧斯卡大人。」  
羅嚴塔爾一邊用手指耐心做著擴張， 一邊又用嘴將吉爾菲艾斯的呻吟堵了回去，仔細地觀察他的反應。沒過多久，那雙暖藍色的眼睛忽然不敢置信似的瞪大了，腰肢弓起，全身肌肉輕微痙攣。羅嚴塔爾終於放開他的唇，壞笑道：「找到了啊。」  
「啊、那是、什麼？」  
「你體內的敏感點。」繼續壞心的刺激那個部位，吉爾菲艾斯才剛釋放過的性器又漸漸勃起了。  
「好了，應該差不多了。」羅嚴塔爾跪在吉爾菲艾斯的雙腿間，讓年輕愛人的手腳都環抱住自己，溫柔道：「齊格飛，告訴我，想要我嗎？」  
感到愛人的性器抵住身下的穴口，吉爾菲艾斯只能從急促的呼吸中擠出聲音，「要、想要、您占有我、進入我⋯⋯啊、哈啊！！！」  
「放鬆，齊格飛。」握緊身下人緊實的腰肢，羅嚴塔爾將陰莖緩慢地，持續堅定地推進吉爾菲艾斯的體內，直到陰囊觸及股間才停住。體味一會兒穴內的緊致濕熱，再緩慢地抽出大半，這次則尋著敏感點用力插入，如此反覆數十下，身下被疼愛之人的呻吟已混雜啜泣聲，而腿間被冷落的性器在悍然的撞擊中也甩出透明的體液。  
「齊格飛，舒服嗎？」羅嚴塔爾將陰莖猛插到底，再抬高手臂中的雙腿藉著身體的重量往更深處釘入，這一下竟直接將吉爾菲艾斯插得射出來。沒有防備這次高潮的紅髮青年嗚咽著抱緊愛人的肩膀，全身抽搐不已。  
停下動作，羅嚴塔爾閉上眼睛享受甬道高潮時的陣陣緊縮吸吮，咬牙深呼吸忍下射精的衝動。  
「嗚、哈啊⋯⋯奧斯卡大人，對不起⋯⋯」羞愧，竟然又這麼快就射了。  
「別在意，畢竟是初夜，」安撫地親了親汗濕的胸口，羅嚴塔爾拔出陰莖，確認沒有出血後心裡鬆了口氣，「我們換個姿勢如何？」  
將紅髮青年翻成側躺抱起一條腿，羅嚴塔爾從背後插入，這次準備在和緩的疼愛中漸漸培養情緒。  
「嗯、啊、啊啊、奧斯卡、大人⋯⋯」  
「舒服嗎？齊格飛？」啃咬著敏感的耳後軟肉。  
「啊、舒服⋯⋯嗯、只要想到、啊、是奧斯卡、大人啊嗯、在我裡面、就好開心、好啊、好幸福⋯⋯啊！」話語被逐漸加快的抽插打斷卻拚命想傳達心情的年輕愛人，讓羅嚴塔爾只想更深更用力的疼愛他。  
「是嗎？想要更多嗎？說出來就給你。」  
「想、要，請、請您給我⋯⋯」  
放下大腿，雙手捏住緊實柔韌的腰，找到角度後猛地貫穿！  
「咿啊啊！好深！太、嗯啊！太深了！」搖亂一頭濡濕的紅髮，身體卻抬起腰主動迎合背後的侵略，越來越激烈的肉體拍擊聲刺激著吉爾菲艾斯的耳膜，已經聽不見自己不由自主的吟叫，眼前一陣陣白光⋯⋯  
大腦被快感沖刷得一片空白，卻本能地感知到正疼愛自己的愛人快到達頂端了，胡亂抓住愛人的手臂，吉爾菲艾斯語無倫次地，「求您、我想要、看您、射在我、呀、啊！！」  
「如你所願。」羅嚴塔爾抬起年輕愛人的腿轉過身，陰莖也隨之在柔軟的穴內刮過一圈。然後架起兩條修長結實的長腿環在腰上，兩人雙手十指交握，羅嚴塔爾俯身親吻愛人顫抖的嘴唇，盡力控制叫囂的慾望，沈聲道：「說吧，你想要我射在哪？」  
「⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯艱難的調整凌亂的喘息，才顫抖道：「請您、射在我、身體裡⋯⋯」  
羅嚴塔爾深吸一口氣，不再忍耐體內暴亂的慾望，以全身重量壓制住身下的人，放開所有理智與顧慮，任雄性的本能支配身體，迎來甘美而戰慄的高潮。  
「齊格飛！齊格飛！！」最後衝刺後低吼一聲，終於在愛人體內深處釋放出滾燙的精液。  
吉爾菲艾斯著迷於心愛之人為自己失控的樣子，長腿緊緊夾住在他身上馳騁的愛人，直到感到體內一陣陣熱燙的激流，身體似乎又再次經受了一次滅頂高潮，「啊、哈啊、裡面、好燙！啊啊啊——要壞了！不要再、啊嗯⋯⋯」那失神的表情想來是沒有意識自己正哭喊著什麼。

一片狼藉的床上，兩個成年男子在高潮的餘韻中緊抱彼此，迷亂的吻著對方⋯⋯


	4. 潛伏的黑暗

天微微亮，即使前晚才初次經歷性愛，軍人準時的生理時鐘仍使吉爾菲艾斯睜開了眼睛。感到身體被抱在熟悉而安心的懷抱裡，吉爾菲艾斯輕輕轉過頭，在清晨的微光中靜靜凝視年長愛人英挺的輪廓。  
我竟然這麼喜歡這個人啊⋯⋯吉爾菲艾斯覺得全身漲滿幸福，忍不住湊過去輕吻了一下那看似冷酷的唇。  
「這麼喜歡偷吻我？」睜開異色的眼睛，羅嚴塔爾壞笑。  
被抓包的大男孩傻笑道：「早安，奧斯卡大人。」  
「再睡一會兒吧？今天請個半天假也沒關係。」  
「唔，我沒問題的。」紅髮大男孩吐吐舌，「就是腰腿有點痠痛而已。」  
「是嗎？我看看。」羅嚴塔爾確認了年輕愛人的體溫正常，身下那處昨晚清理後上過藥，現在看起來也恢復的不錯，嘆一聲「年輕就是好啊！」後也就放行了。

 

那天的吉爾菲艾斯在下屬同僚間引起一陣討論。倒不是有什麼異常，而是他那招牌的溫暖微笑，今日彷彿發光似的，見過的人都被那微笑表情所散發出的幸福感療癒了。  
而在副官好奇的關心下，吉爾菲艾斯也只是一笑置之，更刺激了將官們的八卦之心。  
午時的海鷲，羅嚴塔爾聽著同桌的同僚們滔滔不絕的談論，竟也無人講到重點上，內心默默吐槽這些傢伙的觀察力。  
「嘿，羅嚴塔爾，你怎麼看？」疾風之狼蹭過來搭話。  
「這個嘛，」羅嚴塔爾摸摸下巴，「談戀愛了呢吧？」  
「哈？！」蜜色頭髮的提督驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「那個吉爾菲艾斯？！怎麼可能？！」  
「怎麼不可能了？」羅嚴塔爾翻白眼。  
「可是，」旁邊的謬拉插嘴，「像吉爾菲艾斯提督那樣奉獻一切給羅嚴克拉姆侯爵，真的還有時間談戀愛嗎？」  
對此，羅嚴塔爾回以一貫的冷笑。  
是啊，那位閣下若是知曉昨晚齊格飛和我上床，不知會有什麼表情呢？羅嚴塔爾諷刺的想。

 

過了新年，吉爾菲艾斯就快要滿21歲了。  
年底時吉爾菲艾斯奉命至伊謝爾倫與同盟國交換俘虜，見到了不敗的楊，然後在慶祝新年的氛圍中，順利的完成任務返航。  
巴爾巴洛沙進港後，將後續的交接安置事宜交給副官，吉爾菲艾斯前往元帥邸向萊因哈特報告此行任務，完成所有工作後，便迫不及待地聯絡一個月不見的男友。  
隨身通訊沒有開機，吉爾菲艾斯知道羅嚴塔爾時常把這玩意丟在辦公室。再到海鷲找人，被告知已離開，吉爾菲艾斯只好回到羅嚴塔爾提督官舍，雖然主人不在家不過人智管家系統自然歡迎他進門。

羅嚴塔爾一打開家門，便看見倚在沙發上睡著的年輕愛人。  
「齊格飛？」  
羅嚴塔爾在沙發邊蹲下，揉揉那頭微捲的紅髮，柔聲道：「齊格飛，累了的話換衣服到床上睡吧，嗯？」  
「⋯⋯嗯？提督，您回來了。」吉爾菲艾斯坐起身揉著眼睛，「您吃過晚餐了嗎？」  
「嗯，在米達麥亞家吃過了。」催促，「快去洗漱。」

當兩人躺在床上廝磨時，吉爾菲艾斯微微羞赧地輕聲道：「奧斯卡大人，後天是我的生日呢。」  
正在小男友美好的鎖骨上製造吻痕的羅嚴塔爾抬起頭，「哦？21歲了？終於達到法定飲酒年齡了啊。」壞笑。  
「您打算在海鷲灌醉我嗎？」吉爾菲艾斯也笑了，「我正要問您，能不能陪我過生日呢？」  
「我怎麼捨得令你失望呢？寶貝。」羅嚴塔爾吻著泛紅的臉頰。

 

1月14日當天，吉爾菲艾斯先是到史瓦濟別館和萊因哈特與安妮羅傑一起用了下午茶，晚上則出席在海鷲舉辦的一場小型生日宴，主辦人是梅克林格。  
身為宇宙艦隊副司令官，齊格飛·吉爾菲艾斯一級上將雖然年輕，但其為人與才幹使他在軍中頗有人氣，在駐奧丁的將級軍官幾乎全員到齊了，而唯一沒來的那位恐怕是根本沒被邀請。  
輕鬆愉快的氣氛中，眾軍官果然開始接連向吉爾菲艾斯敬酒，而出乎大夥意料的是，這位年輕的紅髮提督竟然相當海量，十幾個人敬完一輪時，那暖藍色的眼睛依然清醒，步伐依然穩健，只有泛著粉紅的臉頰看得出來酒精的作用。  
宴會中途，帝國元帥萊因哈特·馮·羅嚴克拉姆侯爵也蒞臨了。吉爾菲艾斯陪伴萊因哈特聊天時，旁人自然不會再上前打擾，兩個年紀相近的年輕人談得興致勃勃，萊因哈特自然而然地伸手把玩摯友的紅髮，而吉爾菲艾斯仿若未覺，仍一心專注在談話中。  
幾位目睹帝國宇宙艦隊司令官與副司令官親密互動的提督們，臉上表情各異。  
「這對好友果然感情超好啊！」米達麥亞直觀的評價，想了想轉頭道：「喂，羅嚴塔爾，雖然我們也是好友，但我確信不會好到那種程度！」  
「我沒記錯的話，」梅克林格若有所思，「元帥曾經用『半身』這個詞定義他與吉爾菲艾斯提督之間的關係。」  
「對對，我想起來了，那個義眼的傢伙對此還非常不以為然呢！」  
一旁的羅嚴塔爾面無表情地默默喝酒，彷彿對這一切毫不關心。

 

宴會結束後，兩人前後回到羅嚴塔爾的官舍，吉爾菲艾斯先送萊因哈特回府後才過來。  
「奧斯卡大人，您怎麼了？」剛剛進門的吉爾菲艾斯疑惑道：「您今晚好像不太開心？還是喝太多了呢？」  
攤坐在沙發上的黑髮提督皺眉沈默，過了一會兒終於道：「齊格飛，過來，我有話對你說。」  
「是，請稍等。」在廚房倒水的紅髮青年應道。  
將水杯放下，吉爾菲艾斯在對面的沙發正襟危坐，「您要說什麼事呢？」  
羅嚴塔爾歪著頭冷眼觀察著年輕的愛人，慢慢說道：「你應該聽說過，我交往過的對象，沒三個月就會分手吧。」  
吉爾菲艾斯的表情僵住了，過了好一會兒，才苦澀道：「是的，我聽說過。」  
「與其說是分手，不若說是我被甩了，」羅嚴塔爾冷笑道：「因為，我是如此惡劣的男人啊。」  
「什麼⋯⋯意思？」  
「大概是無法忍受過於偏執的佔有慾吧，呵呵，像我這種人⋯⋯」  
雖然羅嚴塔爾語氣自嘲，的吉爾菲艾斯能看見那雙異色妖瞳眼中壓抑的痛苦，自己的胸口頓時也痛得幾乎無法呼吸，「請別說了⋯⋯」  
「吉爾菲艾斯，我在你心裡，恐怕連第二重要都排不上吧！不是嗎？」  
吉爾菲艾斯一愣，理解話中意思後臉色瞬間蒼白。  
「可、可是，萊因哈特大人和您是不一樣的！」  
「那位閣下是打算讓你娶了他姊姊吧？」有些扭曲地笑了，「你的身體，能抱女人？」  
吉爾菲艾斯聽著愛人口中殘忍的話，心中泛起一陣陣冰冷寒意⋯⋯張口欲言，卻慘然地發現所有解釋皆如此蒼白無力，因為正是他自己向萊因哈特隱瞞了這段戀情，而這麼做的原因他比誰都清楚。  
「哼，那位閣下若要讓你離開我，怕就一句話而已吧⋯⋯」羅嚴塔爾搖頭自嘲，異色虹膜的藍色左眼透著冰冷的光，峻黑的右眼卻泛著哀傷，「今天我只問你，你選擇你的萊因哈特大人，還是選擇我？」  
吉爾菲艾斯慘白著臉說不出話，他根本沒有選擇的餘地啊。  
「這樣的感情難道不是兒戲嗎？」等不到回應，羅嚴塔爾失望地偏過頭，冷漠道：「我累了，已經不想再繼續玩下去了。」  
聽見這句話，吉爾菲艾斯起身踉蹌地繞過桌子跪坐在羅嚴塔爾腳邊，顫抖著拉住軍服的袖子，哀求道：「不！奧斯卡大人，我愛您啊，求您別離開我⋯⋯」  
煩躁的揮開他，羅嚴塔爾疲憊道：「夠了！你是不是以為我不會傷心難過？」說完站起身快步走進臥室，甩上門。  
而這句話，無疑是在吉爾菲艾斯的心上捅了一刀，他慢慢地坐在地板上蜷起身體，心已痛得麻木——奧斯卡大人，我愛您，可是我連性命都不屬於自己，卻只貪戀您的愛，果然是沒資格和您在一起呢⋯⋯

 

房間內的羅嚴塔爾，捏著一個小巧絨布盒子，修長的手指輕輕拂過裡面的男士對戒，低聲自語：「既然早就預料到結局，為什麼還要抱著期待呢？⋯⋯」  
送不出去的生日禮物，被乾脆的丟進垃圾處理系統。


	5. 禿鷹之城

帝國歷488年伊始，羅嚴克拉姆陣營與貴族聯軍的戰事一觸即發。各方面都在緊鑼密鼓地籌備。

 

帝都奧丁。  
梅雨季節的5月，剛剛打完一場餘味惡劣的勝仗，羅嚴塔爾心情非常陰暗。  
獨自一人在海鷲喝著悶酒，明顯的低氣壓籠罩著金銀妖瞳的提督，其他軍官見了無不繞著走，喔不對，只有一位例外。  
「羅嚴塔爾，你這是失戀了？」米達麥亞大咧咧道。四周頓時響起一陣倒吸涼氣的嘶聲，有帝國名花終結者之盛名的羅嚴塔爾提督也會失戀嗎？！  
「米達麥亞，我看你是皮癢欠教訓了？正好，我很樂意效勞！」高個的那位黑著臉咬牙道。  
「想打架？來啊！誰怕誰！」人狼個子雖小氣勢可不輸人。  
於是，兩位帝國雙壁第N次在海鷲上演全武行。

 

「喂！羅嚴塔爾，我是真擔心你！」  
⋯⋯⋯⋯  
「大半年都沒看你帶女人了，也太反常了吧！」  
⋯⋯⋯⋯  
「不會吧？！你真的失戀了？」震驚。  
「⋯⋯原本以為你至少能吐出些建設性發言⋯⋯果然是交友不慎啊！」咬牙。  
於是繼續打。

 

天色漸晚，打架發洩一通後的羅嚴塔爾決定冒著小雨走回宿舍，順便冷卻冷卻發熱的腦袋。  
走到廊下時發現屋子裡亮著燈，警覺地拔出配槍，輕聲打開門，映入眼裡的卻是似曾相識的一幕。  
紅髮青年正在沙發上睡著。  
羅嚴塔爾無聲地坐在另一頭的沙發上，靜靜凝視著思念中的睡顏。

吉爾菲艾斯從夢中驚醒，正懊惱自己怎麼睡著了，就訝然發現對面坐著屋子的主人，也不知他在那兒坐多久了。  
「呃，羅嚴塔爾提督，很抱歉我擅自進了屋裡，本來是想在外面等，可是人智管家堅持⋯⋯」  
「你來做什麼？」打斷笨拙的解釋，羅嚴塔爾的語氣淡淡的，聽不出任何情緒。  
「我⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯眼神閃過受傷，閉了閉眼，重新打起精神。  
「這段日子裡，我思考了很久，」暖藍的眼珠直視著羅嚴塔爾的異色眼瞳，溫柔而堅定道：「將來戰爭全部結束後，我決定申請退役，放下一切回到平民的身分，您⋯⋯奧斯卡大人，您願意等我嗎？」  
羅嚴塔爾沈默半晌，才冷淡道：「吉爾菲艾斯，你應該比我更了解你的主君才對，一場戰爭打完了，那位閣下還會親手創造戰爭，永遠不會結束。」更不用說，那位閣下真的會放開你嗎？思即此，羅嚴塔爾自嘲地勾起嘴角。  
「不會的，我會努力讓戰爭儘快結束，人們期待和平的日子到來，已經等得太久了。」  
「你太天真了，吉爾菲艾斯⋯⋯這種性格遲早會害死你自己。」

吉爾菲艾斯咬著下唇，拚命忍住眼淚。再次被眼前的人徹底拒絕，即使已有心理準備依然痛得難以呼吸，卻不甘心就這樣離開，好不容易才能和這個人待在一起⋯⋯  
「你說完了就走吧，我要休息了。」  
「那個、請讓我幫您上藥吧。」吉爾菲艾斯不等羅嚴塔爾回答，便起身去拿來藥箱。  
原本應該熟練的動作，因為淚水模糊了視界，花了兩倍以上的時間才處理好額頭和嘴角的挫傷。  
放下棉籤，兩人相對無言。

那個細雨濛濛的夜晚，在客廳狹窄的地毯上，他們彷彿訣別一般抵死纏綿。粗暴的交合中兩人都毫無快感，然而身體的疼痛正是他們此時迫切渴求的，希冀能暫時忘卻傷痕累累的心。  
吉爾菲艾斯離去後，羅嚴塔爾看著地毯上的血跡，越發地痛恨自己⋯⋯  
——明明是想捧在手心裡疼愛的人啊⋯⋯

 

這場帝國的內戰不可謂不慘烈，在  
幾個月的交戰中羅嚴克拉姆陣營並沒有取得多少優勢。  
直到貴族軍發動了「威斯塔朗特大屠殺」才出現關鍵轉機。這時奧貝斯坦以「這兩百萬人的犧牲能換取內戰提早結束」為由說服萊因哈特放棄出兵救援，並將貴族軍的惡行影片放送至全帝國境內。果不其然，在貴族聯軍中占了大多數的基層平民軍官，其忠誠心大大地動搖了。

同年九月，帝國軍攻克禿鷹之城要塞，內戰終於在貴族軍的全面潰敗中畫下句點。

 

勝利一方的帝國艦隊集結在禿鷹之城要塞，進行善後工作。  
直到此時，羅嚴塔爾才再次見到吉爾菲艾斯——將級會議的首席上坐得筆直的紅髮青年，臉色憔悴得令羅嚴塔爾心驚。  
眾將散會後，默默留下的羅嚴塔爾走到首席旁的椅子坐下，而吉爾菲艾斯的副官也識趣地退下，將會議室留給兩位將軍。  
「好久不見，羅嚴塔爾提督。」  
「怎麼回事？你受傷了嗎？」  
「我沒有受傷，謝謝您的關心。」吉爾菲艾斯笑道：「只是最近食慾不太好，大概是太累了，休息過就好了。」  
蒼白的英俊臉蛋上那演技般毫無溫度的微笑，令羅嚴塔爾莫名地升起一股怒火。  
「別笑了！」  
「呃？是⋯⋯抱歉。」  
「不用道歉！」  
「⋯⋯可是，我惹您生氣了。」  
「不是你的錯！」  
這下吉爾菲艾斯也無語了，不明白為何對話會變成這樣。  
「我的意思是，」羅嚴塔爾挫敗地按著額頭，和緩了語氣，「不想笑的時候，就別勉強笑了。」  
吉爾菲艾斯眼神眷戀的望著金銀妖瞳，輕聲道：「您真的很溫柔呢。」  
羅嚴塔爾忍住想要上前抱緊紅髮提督的衝動，決定先確認最近令人感到不祥的傳言：「外面都在傳你和那位閣下在鬧不合，可有這回事？」  
聞言，暖藍色的眼珠黯淡了下來，紅髮提督輕輕點頭，「是『威斯塔朗特事件』，與萊⋯⋯羅嚴克拉姆侯爵意見相左，不過，也許我從一開始就太自以為是了。」  
羅嚴塔爾自然注意到了稱謂的改口，看樣子這次非比尋常。  
「⋯⋯你不需要如此自責，那件事我們已無力挽回，而那位閣下的意志也非他人能左右。」雖然，我以為你對那位閣下而言應當是例外的存在⋯⋯「兩百萬人犧牲的性命，是帝國所有倖存者的責任，必給他們一個交代。」  
「⋯⋯嗯，我明白的，謝謝您。」  
望著那蒼白憂傷的微笑，羅嚴塔爾默默握緊拳頭。  
「⋯⋯你自己保重吧。」

 

目送羅嚴塔爾離開，吉爾菲艾斯獨自坐在偌大的會議室，回想起前幾天與萊因哈特之間的爭執。

——夠了！關於這件事，吉爾菲艾斯，我有問過你的意見嗎？  
——⋯⋯沒有，您沒有問過我。  
——吉爾菲艾斯，你是我的什麼人？  
——⋯⋯我是您忠實的屬下，羅嚴克拉姆侯爵閣下！

萊因哈特大人，難道您已經忘記了當初立志推翻高登巴姆王朝的初衷了嗎？  
慢慢地彎下身趴在桌上，對十年摯友的痛心與失望，加上身體持續的疲累感，讓吉爾菲艾斯覺得自己快撐不下去了⋯⋯

 

9月9日，帝國軍在禿鷹之城內進行貴族聯軍正式投降的儀式，由投降的貴族舊部獻上布朗胥百克公爵的遺體。

一切發生得太快，在手提加農炮射偏時站在一邊的羅嚴塔爾立馬撲上前去，已經來不及了。  
眼睜睜看著最快出手制伏暗殺者行動的吉爾菲艾斯胸前一陣刺眼白光——意料之外的戒指型光束槍在近距離內瞬間打穿胸腔，大量血霧從背後噴出。  
「醫療官！」羅嚴塔爾嘶聲大喊，手臂從後方狠狠壓制安森巴哈的脖子，使其陷入窒息性休克。  
「不！吉爾菲艾斯！！！」萊因哈特衝下來抱住捨命保護他的摯友，被這場突如其來的變故震驚得呆滯了，徒勞地按住吉爾菲艾斯胸前滲血的地方，雪白的手套瞬間被染成鮮紅色。  
全身染血的人張口想要說話，卻被喉嚨湧出的鮮血嗆住。  
「放開他！」羅嚴塔爾也幾乎快失去理智，粗暴地推開帝國元帥，「他需要急救！」

 

混亂平息後，羅嚴克拉姆侯爵被懊悔所擊潰，呆坐在血跡斑斑的地板上，整個人對外界毫無反應。  
而副司令官在急救室中生死未卜。  
帝國軍籠罩在一片愁雲慘霧之中。


	6. 番外：奧斯卡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 補一下前面拉燈的H。

羅嚴塔爾一直非常嫉妒那位閣下。

從最早在一旁冷眼觀察那兩個年輕人時，他就已忍不住嫉妒著萊因哈特·馮·謬傑爾。  
那個陪伴在天之驕子身邊，無怨無悔無私的奉獻友誼與忠誠的齊格飛·吉爾菲艾斯⋯⋯羅嚴塔爾常暗自想：究竟要有多幸運，才能擁有這樣的人？

 

對於所謂「童年陰影」，羅嚴塔爾雖嗤之以鼻，卻不得不承認性格中有一部分被扭曲了。  
羅嚴塔爾對每任交往過的女友，不一定有多少真心，卻能讓每個女人分手後毫無怨恨，甚至曾有位美麗的女士宣稱道：「他沒有對不起我，都是我給不了他想要的愛，喔，可憐的奧斯卡。」

他先是在心中塑造一個理想的、完美的伴侶形象，然後執拗地照此標準要求交往的對象。  
他要他的愛人不只身、心，必須連意志與靈魂都要完全屬於自己——  
偏執至病態的佔有慾啊⋯⋯

將屆而立之年的羅嚴塔爾其實也了解那所謂的理想是不現實的，只是這些年在女人間來來去去，卻仍下意識地不停尋覓著⋯⋯總之他對自己的這個毛病是改不了也不想改，反正偶爾還能當作擺脫糾纏的藉口。

只是——  
若能就這樣繼續瀟灑的遊戲人間多好，為什麼要讓他遇見齊格飛·吉爾菲艾斯！  
為什麼要讓他知道他的理想是可以存在的，卻是屬於別人⋯⋯  
即使明白那位閣下與吉爾菲艾斯之間並非愛情，依舊令羅嚴塔爾嫉妒不已。因為對他而言，愛上吉爾菲艾斯是必然的，那是比他的理想更美好更純粹的靈魂啊⋯⋯

身為軍人的羅嚴塔爾不信命運，卻也曾感謝命運之神讓他與吉爾菲艾斯相戀⋯⋯能將最愛的人抱在懷裡，愛他，吻他，品嚐他甜美的滋味⋯⋯  
只是，這樣就滿足了嗎？心已被嫉妒侵蝕得醜陋不堪，要如何才能撫平？  
明知必輸的賭局，明知道吉爾菲艾斯不會選擇「我」，心痛的同時卻又感到一絲扭曲的滿足感，因為——正是這樣的吉爾菲艾斯，才令他愛得不可自拔啊！  
哼，簡直無可救藥了⋯⋯羅嚴塔爾自嘲地冷笑。

 

5月那個下著梅雨的悶熱夜晚，兩人默默無言的坐在沙發上，苦悶的氣氛令人窒息。  
終於，吉爾菲艾斯深吸一口氣站起身，在羅嚴塔爾愕然的目光中，一件一件脫掉身上的軍服。  
全裸如完美的希臘雕像，又充滿生命力的男性軀體呈現在面前，異色的一黑一藍虹膜中卻隱忍著沈痛⋯⋯  
「求您，抱我吧⋯⋯最後一次⋯⋯」  
「⋯⋯吉爾菲艾斯，你沒必要這樣。」  
「⋯⋯可是，」溫柔地微笑著，淚水滑下臉頰，「我只有這個了啊⋯⋯奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」  
羅嚴塔爾緊皺眉頭表情陰沈，依然坐在沙發上無動於衷。紅髮青年咬咬牙，在沙發邊跪下開始為羅嚴塔爾解開軍褲的腰帶搭扣——已經沒有退路了，他只能豁出一切。  
釋放出蟄伏的性器，吉爾菲艾斯豪不猶豫的含進口中，動作笨拙的不時嗑到牙齒，可羅嚴塔爾自知，當他的陰莖進入那溫熱的嘴時立馬就能硬得發痛。  
吉爾菲艾斯一直含吮至臉頰肌肉發酸才慢慢吐出勃發猙獰的陰莖，再用嘴唇和舌頭繼續愛撫著龜頭，英俊端正的面孔此時眼角暈染粉紅而嘴唇濕漉漉的樣子，竟有一絲惑人的撫媚。泛著水光的暖藍色抬起，懇求地看向羅嚴塔爾，喃喃低語：「求您⋯⋯我的身體隨便您玩弄⋯⋯純粹洩慾也沒關係⋯⋯」  
突然，吉爾菲艾斯被抓著後腦的頭髮用力抬起頭，還來不及反應下唇便傳來一陣刺痛。  
「你竟敢這樣作賤自己，」羅嚴塔爾舔舐被咬破的唇流出的血，嘶聲道：「我現在很生氣，非常生氣！」  
紅髮青年雙手環住愛人的脖子，親吻棕黑色的頭髮，「那就懲罰我吧，奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」

將吉爾菲艾斯推倒在地毯上，將兩根手指插入那紅腫的唇中，命令道：「舔濕它。」  
吉爾菲艾斯順從而認真地舔吮口中的手指，之後羅嚴塔爾用濕潤的手指草草的做了擴張，便用力分開紅髮青年的長腿，扶著自己怒張的陰莖粗暴地頂入。  
吉爾菲艾斯咬著下唇痛哼，又馬上深呼吸盡力放鬆，為心愛的人敞開身體。  
幾次乾澀艱難的抽插後，鮮血終於起了一些潤滑的作用，這時羅嚴塔爾抱起吉爾菲艾斯的身體讓他直接坐在自己的陰莖上，這個深入的姿勢讓紅髮青年不禁發出一聲慘叫。  
羅嚴塔爾脫掉軍服上衣裸著上半身，將吉爾菲艾斯的頭按下，沈聲道：「很痛的話，就咬我吧。」  
吉爾菲艾斯將臉頰貼在羅嚴塔爾的肩膀，雙手如溺水之人攀著堅實可靠的背，緊閉著眼無聲的流淚——奧斯卡大人，不要再對我這麼溫柔了⋯⋯

單純發洩的性愛並沒能持續多久，羅嚴塔爾終究還是強迫自己達到高潮釋放在吉爾菲艾斯體內，而紅髮青年也同時在愛人的撫弄中釋放。躺在地毯上平復呼吸的兩人凝視著彼此，異色眼瞳的男人伸出手，卻在幾乎要碰觸到眼前人的臉頰時又收回來。  
羅嚴塔爾坐起身靠著沙發仰著頭，不再看吉爾菲艾斯。又過了一會兒，紅髮青年才艱難的穿上衣服收拾好自己，一言不發的離去。  
聽見玄關的關門聲，羅嚴塔爾抬起手臂壓著雙眼⋯⋯一定是燈光太刺眼了吧，眼睛才會這麼酸澀⋯⋯


	7. 王朝傾覆

挺拔的身影站在醫院寒冷的走廊，透過ICU的強化玻璃凝視躺在病床上毫無意識，且被維生設備團團圍住的紅髮青年。  
在羅嚴塔爾一片混亂的腦袋一角，正反復播放兩天前那血色的場景。對了，吉爾菲艾斯從來不需要卸除武裝，這是他獨有的特權，那天卻沒見他拔出配槍⋯⋯  
「可惡！」重重一拳捶在玻璃牆上。若是吉爾菲艾斯手中有武器，根本輕易能制止暗殺行動。若非那傢伙提出什麼狗屁倒灶的「第二人有害論」⋯⋯  
若這次齊格飛不能撐過去⋯⋯金銀妖瞳閃過恨意——不能坐以待斃，某些人必須為此付出代價！  
臨去前，羅嚴塔爾特別叮囑紅髮提督的副官貝爾玄克，一定要嚴密監控醫院出入人員，務必不能再出意外。

 

於是，以金銀妖瞳的提督為首，帝國軍開始動了起來。帝國雙壁的艦隊全速返回帝都奧丁，以策劃暗殺羅嚴克拉姆侯爵的罪名發動軍事政變，逮捕帝國宰相立典拉德公爵，並奪下印璽。  
而禿鷹之城方面，奧貝斯坦利用格里華德伯爵夫人——萊因哈特的親姊姊，終於迫使萊因哈特面對現實。  
「萊因哈特，用你的心去看，去感受，對你而言什麼才是最重要的⋯⋯別等到失去後才後悔莫及。」螢幕上安妮羅傑哀傷而透明的表情，萊因哈特也許一輩子都忘不了。  
邁著沈重的腳步走進醫院，站在相同的走廊，看著病床上毫無生氣的吉爾菲艾斯，萊因哈特既懊悔又後怕不已⋯⋯他差一點就永遠失去他的半身——不對！還不能確定這點！  
「醫生呢？！負責吉爾菲艾斯的醫生是誰？」

在貝爾玄克的引領下，萊因哈特在凌亂的診療室見到伍德沃德醫生——被五台螢幕與成堆書面資料埋住。  
吉爾菲艾斯的副官尷尬地咳了一下，才有顆腦袋探出來，「誰啊？喔喔喔，侯爵閣下太好了你終於來了。」  
萊因哈特嘴角抽動。  
矮個子的中年醫生轉頭找出一份文書後才從桌子後面步出，語速極快地，「侯爵閣下，這個，得拜託你從奧丁調來最新型醫療倉，沒辦法這兒都是些陽春的舊機子，過兩三天我們再進行一次主動脈修復手術後馬上要用，非常緊急！具體的申請內容我已經傳給奧丁總院了，這是後續要補的書面資料。」  
貝爾玄克上前接過文書。  
「謝謝。我知道，接著你們要問吉爾菲艾斯提督的情況對吧？目前我只能告訴你們，不太樂觀哪！等等等等先別緊張，把話聽完啊。」說著又翻出一台平板電腦，秀出一個畫面，「提督的性命我們有九成的把握可以保住，但為了這個小傢伙連我也想破頭了，老實說它能活到現在已經是生命的奇蹟了⋯⋯嗯？你們怎麼啦？」怎麼都一副快休克的樣子？  
「請問，那、那是什麼？」副官手指著圖片，結巴道。  
「超音波攝影片啊。」醫生翻白眼。  
「呃、所以⋯⋯」  
「這是大約十三至十四週的胚胎，發育的不錯⋯⋯噢我的天，不會吧，」伍德沃德醫生瞪大眼，「你們沒人發現提督懷孕了？！」  
副官僵硬地看一眼臉色鐵青的羅嚴克拉姆侯爵，「這個⋯⋯提督近來除了食慾不佳，其他就⋯⋯和平常差不多吧。」  
「你到底在胡說什麼？吉爾菲艾斯怎麼可能懷孕？！」萊因哈特終於受不了的開口吼道。  
「哼哼，怎麼不可能了，男性受孕的基因雖然極稀有，但以帝國的人口比例下去估算也有一千人左右呢吧！」伍德沃德醫生嗤鼻。  
「⋯⋯我說不可能就是不可能！！」萊因哈特轉身衝出診間。  
副官和醫生震驚了，對視一眼，皆從對方眼中看到相同的疑問：孩子的父親竟然不是羅嚴克拉姆侯爵！？那到底是誰！？

 

帝都奧丁。  
雷厲風行的政變在兩個星期內告一段落，舊帝國黨羽們那些沒即時逃走的全被帝國軍控制住了。  
宰相被捕，政府高層的運作卻不能停擺太久，羅嚴塔爾在第一時間就聯絡禿鷹之城匯報進度。  
螢幕上傾聽報告的羅嚴克拉姆侯爵表情一直有些奇怪，在談到這些舊貴族的處置方式時，萊因哈特眯起眼，諷刺地冷笑。  
「女性與十歲以下的男性可以放了。」  
「十歲⋯⋯嗎？」  
「十歲之前只能算半個人，我十歲時立誓推翻這個腐敗的王朝，而他們長大了若有能力來復仇，我隨時歡迎！」頓了頓，那張絕美的臉笑得更燦爛，「你們也一樣，若認為自己有能力取代我，隨時來挑戰吧！」  
說完通訊便被切斷，羅嚴塔爾皺眉沈思，這是什麼意思？試探部下的忠誠還是挑撥野心？總覺得那位閣下的精神狀態不太對勁⋯⋯吉爾菲艾斯那邊沒有其他消息傳來，應該平安無事吧？  
「不過⋯⋯說到取而代之，」羅嚴塔爾看著自己的右手，張開再握緊，藍色的左眼閃著掠食者的冷光。  
「我確實很想從你手中搶一樣東西呢，侯爵閣下。」

 

帝國歷488年十月初，回到帝都的羅嚴克拉姆公爵正式繼任為帝國宰相，此時，高登巴姆王朝已名存實亡。


	8. 誓言

在醫療倉裡躺了三個月，吉爾菲艾斯終於恢復意識時，有些茫然的視線中是自己父母驚喜的樣子。  
吉爾菲艾斯完全清醒後的第一個念頭是：「沒想到竟然還能活下來⋯⋯」雖然這樣的念頭非常愧對眼前照顧自己的爸媽，但當時阻擋暗殺者時他是心存死志的⋯⋯也許，為萊因哈特大人而死就是自己的歸宿吧？  
不過，當他的體力恢復到足以聆聽醫生的診斷報告時，前面的那些消極念頭全部一掃而空。  
幸好，幸好寶寶還在⋯⋯溫柔的撫摸隆起的肚子，紅髮青年終於露出微笑。他對於自己身為男子竟然懷孕這件事倒沒有多少想法，而是很單純的認為：這是心愛的人的孩子，無論如何都要守護它，將它平安地生下來。

 

吉爾菲艾斯的恢復情況一直不太穩定，於是和父母商量後便依照醫生所建議的，暫時住在奧丁軍總醫院的最高級病房——一幢附有花園的平房，配置有專屬的醫護人員，加上環境清幽不受打擾，非常適合養傷養胎。其實說白了就是從高級單人病房挪到更高級的獨棟病房。  
一般這裡謝絕會客，不過當然總會有一些人例外。

萊因哈特坐在病床旁的椅子上，盡力使自己不去看那個明顯的肚子，將注意力全部集中在吉爾菲艾斯仍有些蒼白的臉上。  
「吉爾菲艾斯，是我錯了。」  
「萊因哈特大人⋯⋯」  
「我非常後悔因為我個人的意氣用事害得你受重傷，我保證以後再也不會發生這種事，」萊因哈特雖然天性高傲，但能為自己的失誤負起責任是身為強者必須具備的特質，加上這次差點連懺悔的機會都沒有，而這巨大的衝擊也使得萊因哈特心智更為成熟了，也算因禍得福。  
「至於，威斯塔朗特這件事，造成的傷亡已經無法挽回，但這兩百萬人的性命，還有戰死的軍人們，都是我必須永遠背負的罪，因此我的腳步不能停下來，我一定要拿下整個宇宙！吉爾菲艾斯，我需要你的支持。」  
「是！萊因哈特大人，能為您效忠是我的榮幸，」吉爾菲艾斯欣慰地微笑，「只是⋯⋯我現在恐怕有心無力呢。」  
「當然，一切都等你回復最佳狀態再說，呃⋯⋯我是說，千萬別心急，慢慢養傷，我等你回來。」  
「好的。」紅髮青年微笑點頭。  
該說的話說完了，萊因哈特開始坐立不安，視線不知該往哪擺，幾次張口欲言卻又猶豫不決。  
「萊因哈特大人，您怎麼了？」  
掙扎到最後，萊因哈特挫敗的站起身道別，結果他還是問不出口啊。  
目送金髮的摯友離去，吉爾菲艾斯無聲的鬆一口氣，其實他大概知道萊因哈特在糾結什麼，只是這件事他實在難以坦承⋯⋯雖然了解萊因哈特很難接受他和其他男人相戀，但他更害怕萊因哈特會做出一些無法挽回的事⋯⋯  
輕微的胎動讓吉爾菲艾斯回過神，安撫著肚子裡的小東西，輕聲道：  
「寶寶，你說你爸爸會不會來看我們？我好想他⋯⋯」

 

寶寶的爸爸在幹什麼？  
在帝國權利交接的這段時期，一切可說是百廢待舉，加上各地不時有小型叛亂的爆發，各個舊貴族殘黨動向的情報探查，最後還有最重要的——為了長遠的戰略考量，帝國軍政最高統帥羅嚴克拉姆公爵已決意收復伊謝爾倫要塞。  
因此，包含羅嚴塔爾在內的眾高級將領們忙得幾乎沒時間睡覺。  
羅嚴塔爾雖然忙碌但依然時刻掛心關於吉爾菲艾斯的消息，自從貝爾玄克那知道他已經清醒了，便按捺不住想去看一看他。至於為了找位於總院植物園內這幢隱密的小房子花了多少功夫就不提了。  
而這幢小房子允許拜訪的名單中，自然有這位金銀妖瞳提督的名字，還是由吉爾菲艾斯親自囑咐過的。也因此，即使羅嚴塔爾來訪時吉爾菲艾斯正在午睡，管家女士依然禮貌地請他進房。

 

午後的陽光從窗邊的枝葉間撒進來，在紅寶石色的頭髮上鍍了一層金邊。稍長的微捲紅髮襯著臉頰，表情安詳的睡顏在羅嚴塔爾的眼中彷若天使。  
輕輕握起搭在床邊的手，閉上眼在修長的手指上虔誠地落下一吻。視線再看向紅髮青年時發現那雙暖藍色的眼睛睜開了。  
「抱歉⋯⋯吵醒你了嗎？」溫柔的為他撥開落在眼睛的紅髮。  
沒有回答，暖藍的眼睛只是定定的注視著眼前人，輕聲道：「奧斯卡大人⋯⋯我在作夢嗎？」  
聞言，羅嚴塔爾終於忍不住一把將人抱在懷裡，吉爾菲艾斯也用力地回抱住寬厚的背，千言萬語的思念與劫後餘生的感動，在寧靜的午後光線中緩緩流淌。

待兩人的情緒稍微平復，紅髮青年依偎在愛人懷中，臉微紅道：「奧斯卡大人，我、我懷孕了⋯⋯」  
羅嚴塔爾其實早已發現那個非常有存在感的肚子，輕吻著紅豔的髮，「嗯，我知道。」  
吉爾菲艾斯敏銳的察覺到氣氛有些不對，抬頭望向那雙金銀妖瞳，「您不開心嗎？」  
羅嚴塔爾嘆口氣，捏捏那有些瘦了的臉蛋，坦言：「沒有，只是心情有點複雜⋯⋯以前我是絕不想要孩子的，不過，」見紅髮青年的表情動搖，羅嚴塔爾湊過去親吻他的額頭，微笑安撫道：「聽我說，所以當我知道齊格飛懷著我們的孩子，我很驚訝自己竟然會高興到有些飄飄然⋯⋯你是特別的，齊格飛。」  
吉爾菲艾斯的表情終於恢復明朗，微笑回應：「我也好高興，這是我們的孩子啊！」  
將兩人交握的手輕輕放到隆起的肚子上，吉爾菲艾斯溫柔道：「寶寶，是爸爸喔，爸爸來了。」  
羅嚴塔爾失笑，「你平常都這樣跟它說⋯⋯誒？！」震驚，然後是狂喜，「它動了！齊格飛，它動了！」  
「它在跟爸爸打招呼啊。」看著羅嚴塔爾像個傻爸爸似的狂喜貌，吉爾菲艾斯心裡小小得意了一下，笑道：「寶寶很聰明呢。」  
這時，金銀妖瞳眼裡的喜悅沈澱下來，專注且真摯的望進暖藍色的眼睛，「齊格飛，我不會再放手了⋯⋯」抬起交握的手，將吻落在乾燥微涼的掌心，又放在臉頰邊上摩挲著，「並非因為寶寶，它是意外的驚喜，而是因為——我愛你，齊格飛⋯⋯」  
從未奢望能聽到這樣的告白的吉爾菲艾斯眼眶泛紅，「奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」  
「噓，別哭，」吻去一顆落下的淚珠，「這次差點失去你⋯⋯好幾次夢見你不在了而我獨自苟活於世，那是⋯⋯怎樣的地獄啊！」回想起夢中的絕望，低沉的嗓音也有些哽咽了，「我不能失去你，齊格飛⋯⋯」  
吉爾菲艾斯慌亂地抱緊年長的愛人，「奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」  
「齊格飛，答應我，」羅嚴塔爾也擁緊懷中的人，「將來不論如何，你都要好好的、我只要你平安無事⋯⋯」  
「奧斯卡大人，我也是一樣的心情啊⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯用力點頭答應，「只要我們都好好的活著，也許、也許將來我們能⋯⋯」  
「嗯，我知道，有些事情我們要一起面對，對嗎？齊格飛。」  
「是的，我們一起⋯⋯」剩下的話語被愛人的嘴唇嚥下了。

彷彿再度確認彼此愛意的甜蜜接吻後，羅嚴塔爾罕見地懊惱道：「失策，求婚竟然沒有準備戒指！」  
「咦？」  
「寶貝，我下次一定補上。」在微張的濕潤嘴角親一口，「說說看你喜歡什麼樣的？」  
「什麼、什麼求婚？」  
「誒？難道你不願意嫁給我嗎？齊格飛？」  
「這⋯⋯」紅著臉囁嚅，「太狡猾了⋯⋯奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「我⋯⋯我⋯⋯」  
「什麼？太小聲了，怎麼還這麼害羞，我們孩子都有了。」羅嚴塔爾心情極佳的逗弄懷裡的紅髮青年。  
這時，傳來克制有禮的敲門聲。  
「咳，請進。」吉爾菲艾斯趕緊在床上正襟危坐，可惜臉上的紅暈無法一下子褪去。  
「抱歉打擾兩位，吉爾菲艾斯閣下下午散步的時間到了，兩位何不移駕至院子裡呢？請允許我們招待下午茶。」管家女士凱瑟琳優雅地建議。


	9. 養傷養胎？

冬日的午後陽光看起來暖洋洋的，加上這裡位於植物園溫室範圍內，吉爾菲艾斯只多加了一件薄外套，就在羅嚴塔爾執意地攙扶下出門。  
生意盎然的院子裡錯落著各式各樣的花草，頗有野趣，兩人牽著手賞玩了一遍，選定一處佈置溫馨的花棚下野餐。在草地鋪上地墊，再鋪上兩層毛毯，羅嚴塔爾才小心的扶著吉爾菲艾斯坐下。哭笑不得的紅髮青年抗議——自己可不是易碎的瓷器啊。  
「你現在是兩個人的身子，怎能一樣呢？」羅嚴塔爾正色道，又將一條薄毯蓋在隆起的肚子上。  
「羅嚴塔爾閣下說得是。」將食物端來的凱瑟琳女士附和。  
吉爾菲艾斯的餐點皆經過精心的設計調配，兼具美味與營養，而放鬆心情取向的下午茶則是幾樣甜鹹點心，份量不多卻精緻，再搭配一壺溫熱的牛奶。  
上完兩人份的下午茶，管家女士便告退了。  
「謝謝你，凱瑟琳。」  
「我的榮幸，閣下。」

「這些簡直顛覆我對醫院伙食的印象了呢。」羅嚴塔爾啜著他的黑咖啡道。  
「是啊，在這裡我的胃口都要被養刁了，」吉爾菲艾斯笑道，一邊拿起蜂蜜司康咬一口，「誒，這個好香，您要不要嚐嚐看？」  
「好啊。」羅嚴塔爾湊過去一口吻住紅潤的唇，舌頭品嘗出蜂蜜與起司的甜香，混合淡淡的咖啡苦味，令人回味無窮。  
「嗯，真的又香又甜。」舔舔唇意猶未盡。  
吉爾菲艾斯似乎還未從親吻中回神，表情迷醉地脫口道：「還要⋯⋯」  
異色虹膜的色澤變深，低聲回應：「遵命。」便將人抱進懷裡再度吻住。  
兩人都明白地點不對所以行為多有克制，即使如此仍吻得彼此氣喘吁吁，情動不已。  
而這甜膩的氣氛偏偏被個殺風景的闖入者破壞了。

 

「啊哈哈，兩位下午好⋯⋯」伍德沃德醫生尷尬笑，後面跟著的凱瑟琳女士一貫優雅的臉有些氣急敗壞。  
坐得筆直的吉爾菲艾斯正努力平復著呼吸和臉頰的熱度，而旁邊的金銀妖瞳則是以殺人的視線瞪著中年小個子醫生。  
「哈哈，那個，就是今天的例行診療，我才剛到就聽說吉爾菲艾斯閣下的那位來了⋯⋯這不是有重要的資料要給您嘛，迫不及待就⋯⋯絕對深刻反省，下不為例！」  
「什麼資料，說重點！」  
「就是呢，我們還在評估吉爾菲艾斯閣下的各項指數，基本上情況允許的話還是希望能自然產，不過自然產需要事前做一些準備工作，有您幫忙是再好不過了，資料都在這，您慢慢看哈，有問題再問我，我都在診間。」放下一疊整理好的書面資料，伍德沃德醫生逃也似的退下了。

院子裡又回到兩人獨處的狀態，面色已回復正常的吉爾菲艾斯終於開口道：「奧斯卡大人，伍德沃德醫生是我們的恩人，雖然常常出乎意料，其實他人很好的。」  
正隨手翻閱資料的羅嚴塔爾有趣地笑道：「話別說得太早，齊格飛，你先看看這個再說。」  
「是⋯⋯」  
數分鐘後，吉爾菲艾斯的臉漲得比剛才更紅，躊躇半天才艱難道：「這⋯⋯如果是必要的，醫療手段，那，那也只能⋯⋯」  
「我同意，這些我先帶回去研究，下次來看你時也許可以試試。」羅嚴塔爾表面上說得平然，內心卻是躍躍欲試興奮不已。  
「對了，再多吃一些點心吧，可不能餓著寶寶。」  
「好，好的⋯⋯」  
「再來一杯牛奶？」  
「⋯⋯」  
於是，當天剩下的時間就在餵食與被餵食中度過了。

 

「天哪，第一次感到會被眼神活活殺死！不愧是那位金銀妖瞳啊！」  
凱瑟琳女士翻白眼，「自作自受！」  
「不過，沒想到竟然是他！哈哈，這會兒帝都廣大的男士有福了，名花終結者死會了！」  
「請別隨便八卦！會給吉爾菲艾斯閣下帶來困擾！」  
「知道啦，我也就是在這講講。」

 

隔幾天的傍晚，吉爾菲艾斯在日光室與自己母親聊天時，凱瑟琳女士過來告知羅嚴塔爾閣下來訪。  
「咦？是那位金銀妖瞳閣下嗎？他怎麼會來？」  
「媽，他是⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」事出突然，吉爾菲艾斯一時不知該如何解釋。  
「這位就是吉爾菲艾斯夫人嗎？」羅嚴塔爾風度翩翩地走進來，優雅地向年長的婦人行吻手禮，「初次見面，我是奧斯卡·馮·羅嚴塔爾。」  
極少接觸貴族作派的婦人有些受寵若驚，趕緊請客人先坐下來。羅嚴塔爾泰然自若地坐到吉爾菲艾斯身邊，先衝紅髮青年眨眨眼，再將左手放在他的右手上握住，表情誠摯地面對一臉訝異的婦人。  
「或許有些唐突了，吉爾菲艾斯夫人，不過我認為這是一個坦白的好機會，若您所見，我和齊格飛是真心相愛的。」  
「你⋯⋯他就是寶寶的另一個爸爸對嗎，齊格？」  
又羞窘又感動的吉爾菲艾斯輕輕點頭。瞪大眼睛的婦人花了好一會兒時間消化這個消息，而面露得體微笑的羅嚴塔爾也在觀察未來的岳母——以年紀而言看起來保養得當，齊格飛的髮色與臉型似乎是來自岳母，那眼珠顏色與五官是像岳父嗎？  
「呼，」婦人吐出一口氣，才輕鬆笑道，「我們家的齊格眼光不錯嘛，這樣我就放心了。」  
「媽⋯⋯」  
「夫人過獎了，齊格飛是最好的，是我配不上他。」  
「怎麼會呢？齊格雖然很會照顧人，但卻不會照顧自己，我和他爸一直很擔心他準備單身一輩子。」  
「這點確實無可反駁呢，事實上，我和齊格飛也克服了一些困難才真正在一起。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯是了，這次齊格受了重傷，可憐的孩子，連自己懷孕都不知道⋯⋯差點就一屍兩命嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」婦人說著說著便啜泣起來。  
「媽媽，別哭了⋯⋯」  
「夫人，我保證將來會保護好他們⋯⋯」  
正當兩人手忙腳亂地安慰情緒不穩的母親，凱瑟琳女士再度現身——晚餐準備好了。

三人愉快地用過餐，婦人欣慰地微笑表示不打擾小倆口相處的時間。  
送走家長後，兩人又散步消食一會兒，便回到房間裡準備身體力行上回那些資料的內容。  
「我認為在浴缸裡進行，會比較輕鬆一點，你覺得呢？」  
「呃⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯臉紅，「我沒什麼想法，都交給您吧。」  
「別緊張，你會很舒服的。」羅嚴塔爾安撫地輕吻了一下紅髮青年的嘴角。  
其實產前的準備工作說穿了就是儘量鍛鍊產道的彈性，讓生產的過程能更順利一些，那疊資料裡面羅列講解了各種方式。兩人看了一遍，吉爾菲艾斯一開始就表示不要道具，而羅嚴塔爾自然也更願意親自為愛人服務。  
一般而言，孕夫對這類行為心理上比較排斥，獨自進行的效果通常不盡人意，因此醫生們大都希望由孕夫的伴侶來主導，於是這些資料才會交到羅嚴塔爾手上。

這間浴室的配備已算高級，不過浴缸裡要塞兩個180以上的大男人還是稍稍嫌擠了點，正好讓兩人緊貼著肌膚。  
第一次看見吉爾菲艾斯懷著孕的裸體，羅嚴塔爾幾乎移不開眼睛。  
「別看⋯⋯很醜的⋯⋯」被看得羞恥不已的紅髮青年在浴缸內背過身，用雙手遮住自己的肚子。  
「誒，別躲啊，讓我親親寶寶，」羅嚴塔爾環住孕夫的肚子，探過去響亮的親一口，「哪裡醜了？齊格飛的身體是最美的，看這裡，胸肌似乎更大更軟了，乳頭也⋯⋯」話說一半，羅嚴塔爾便忍不住低下頭將挺起的深紅乳頭含入口中吸吮著。  
「嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」感覺身體似乎更敏感了，吉爾菲艾斯有些無措地抓住愛人的肩膀。  
「嗯？我好像嚐到一點奶香？」調笑。  
「哪、哪有！請不要弄那裡了，感覺好怪⋯⋯」  
「更敏感了嗎？應該是正常現象⋯⋯坐過來點，靠在我身上放鬆。」  
羅嚴塔爾將吉爾菲艾斯由背後抱在懷裡，手直接伸入孕夫的腿間試探。  
「啊！」溫熱的水也跟著手指一起刺激內壁，身體反射性的彈跳一下。  
「噓⋯⋯放鬆一點，我輕輕的，」吻著年輕愛人的耳朵安撫，手指則藉著溫水的潤滑緩緩擴張柔軟的穴道。  
聽著紅髮青年壓抑的哼聲，羅嚴塔爾不禁起了心思想看他更放縱的樣子，誘惑般的在耳邊低聲道，「齊格飛，你前面也站起來了，我想看你自己弄⋯⋯可以為我做嗎？」  
聞言吉爾菲艾斯偏過頭望向愛人，毫無反抗地被那雙金銀妖瞳眼中的柔情與慾望所虜獲了，啞聲道：「好的⋯⋯只為您⋯⋯」  
在心愛的人面前握住並撫慰自己勃發的陰莖，吉爾菲艾斯再也忍不住口中的嬌吟，不自覺的向愛人索吻，羅嚴塔爾立刻吻住那雙惑人的唇，如飢渴許久般吸吮甜美的唾液。  
「嗯嗯、啊、啊啊⋯⋯」感到體內的三根手指不時按在敏感點，吉爾菲艾斯的身體輕微痙攣，手上的動作也更快了。  
「齊格飛⋯⋯」沈醉的看著懷裡的人被慾望沖刷得失神的表情，羅嚴塔爾自己的陰莖也硬得發痛，「你平時自慰時，想著我嗎？嗯？」  
「啊⋯⋯是，只想您⋯⋯」  
「告訴我，怎麼想我的？」  
「啊啊⋯⋯想您吻我，想嗯、想您進入我、哈啊⋯⋯用力地，操我，啊、啊啊啊！！」  
羅嚴塔爾開始狠狠地刺激穴內的敏感，紅髮青年因懷孕更為敏感的身體受不住更多的快感而抽搐著，卻始終達不到最高點。  
「給我，操我，奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」  
「乖，還不行。」  
「求您、嗯⋯⋯我要⋯⋯給我⋯⋯」伸手抓住愛人火熱粗壯的陰莖，吉爾菲艾斯哀求。  
羅嚴塔爾嘆口氣，將手指從穴內抽出後緩慢地插入自己的性器，聽見年輕愛人發出一聲滿足的喘息，咬牙忍下本能的衝動，找準柔軟穴壁上的敏感，控制住力道地頂弄數次，已在邊緣的吉爾菲艾斯便高聲呻吟著洩身了。  
抱住高潮後軟下的身體，羅嚴塔爾拔出陰莖，併攏紅髮青年的雙腿插入大腿間，終於能盡情的發洩剛剛累積的慾望。

射精後的羅嚴塔爾將頭埋在年輕愛人的胸前喘息不已，愛撫著圓潤可愛的肚子，心想這對自制力的考驗還真是——又甜又苦啊。  
吉爾菲艾斯用手梳著愛人棕黑色的頭髮，輕輕落下一吻，「辛苦了，奧斯卡大人，我愛您。」


	10. 情人

「你，你說什麼？！」  
「我說，」羅嚴塔爾語氣頗為得意，「我兒子快出生了。」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯」疾風之狼啞然，又喝下一大口啤酒才道：「可惡，你這傢伙也太令人羨慕了吧！」  
海鷲的一個小角落，帝國雙壁忙裡偷閒地小酌一番，沒想到金銀妖瞳竟然施施然地丟出一個重磅消息。  
「瞞得真好啊，是哪家的千金小姐？」  
「事實上，我告訴你這件事，就是希望你能幫我一個忙。」  
「儘管說。」  
「見到人你就知道了，過幾天我們想邀請你和尊夫人一起共進晚餐。」  
「可以是可以⋯⋯是說你這麼神神祕祕的，不會是有夫之婦吧？」  
羅嚴塔爾翻個白眼，「你多心了夥計。」

 

於是，兩天後的植物園小房子再度迎來客人。  
所謂「見到人就知道了」果然如字面上的意思分毫不差，米達麥亞直到坐在客廳沙發上還合不攏嘴，一旁的艾芳瑟琳倒是已經愉快地和主人家寒暄起來。  
「沃佛，吉爾菲艾斯閣下在和你說話呢，別發呆了。」艾芳推了一下自家老公。  
「噢！抱歉。」  
「這傢伙的心理素質太弱了。」羅嚴塔爾嘲諷。  
「喂，羅嚴塔爾，這跟心理素質有什麼關係！是人都會大吃一驚好嗎？不對，這到底是？！你們兩個⋯⋯」  
「如你所見，」羅嚴塔爾攬過紅髮青年的肩膀，「我們在一起了。」  
雖然有心理準備，聽見親口證實還是相當有衝擊力，米達麥亞都有點結巴了，「那，等等，羅嚴克拉姆公爵，知、知道嗎？」  
羅嚴塔爾正要開口，吉爾菲艾斯卻以眼神示意由他來說明。  
「米達麥亞提督，這件事我還未曾告訴萊因哈特大人，但是將來他一定會知道的。這次特地請您來，是因為我希望以個人的名義請求您，無論如何請站在奧斯卡大人這邊。」  
「齊格飛⋯⋯說好一起面對的。」  
「是的，聽我說奧斯卡大人，米達麥亞提督是您的好友，這樣做比較合理，各方面來講都是。」而且以後就算真的出事了，也不會牽連至米達麥亞。  
了解吉爾菲艾斯話中的深意，羅嚴塔爾雖不是滋味卻也莫可奈何，「米達麥亞，這回為了齊格飛和寶寶，我算是拉下臉面拜託你了。」  
原本目瞪口呆的疾風之狼總算找回正常表情，嚴肅道：「彆扭的傢伙，就算你沒開口我也會支持你！」說完轉向吉爾菲艾斯，「閣下太客氣了，身為羅嚴塔爾的好友，那都是我應該做的。」  
「那我就放心了，真羨慕奧斯卡大人有你這樣講義氣的朋友。」吉爾菲艾斯微笑。  
「別這麼說，」無視羅嚴塔爾的白眼，米達麥亞笑道，「不論是作為同僚或身為軍人一分子，我都非常樂意幫助閣下。」他一向欣賞吉爾菲艾斯的為人與才能。

「誒，你們嚴肅的話題講完了，來聊點輕鬆的好嗎？」艾芳有些迫不及待的問道：「請問，寶寶多大了呢？知道是男孩還是女孩了嗎？」  
「寶寶剛過七個月，超音波看得不是很清楚，不過醫生說是男孩子的機率大些。」吉爾菲艾斯有些羞赧地笑答。  
「哎呀，我們能看看寶寶的超音波攝影片嗎？」  
於是，整個晚餐的時間就在談論育兒話題的愉快氣氛中渡過了。直到夫妻倆準備告辭，米達麥亞才裝作忽然想起來似的，故意大聲道：「對了，大概半年前某人還因為失戀在海鷲喝悶酒，和我大打一架呢！沒想到如今竟然兒子都有了，恭喜你啊羅嚴塔爾！」  
見羅嚴塔爾頓時黑了臉，得逞的疾風之狼大笑著果斷撤退了。

「奧斯卡大人⋯⋯剛剛說的，是那天、嗎？」吉爾菲艾斯的聲音有些不穩，他知道那晚他有了肚子裡的孩子，但他從沒想過那些傷是⋯⋯  
羅嚴塔爾難得的面露困窘，皺眉捏捏鼻樑——算了，不就是在老婆面前丟臉嘛，「齊格飛，那不過就是場小打小鬧罷了⋯⋯哇喔！小心⋯⋯」穩穩接住向他撲過來的人兒。  
雙手抱緊這個讓自己愛得胸口發疼的男人，紅髮青年鼓起勇氣在那人的耳邊誘惑道：「奧斯卡大人，今天，醫生終於放行了，我、我想要您⋯⋯請您、抱我⋯⋯」

 

當晚在主臥，吉爾菲艾斯跪趴在床上，雙手撐在床頭，而羅嚴塔爾耐心地做完潤滑，便從孕夫身後環住圓滾滾的肚子，輕緩地將腫脹的陰莖推進濕熱的小穴裡。  
「啊⋯⋯奧斯卡大人⋯⋯」  
「齊格飛，有任何不舒服，都要告訴我。」  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯只覺得渾身燥熱，難耐地向後挺腰，「動、動一下、求您⋯⋯」  
「遵命，長官。」羅嚴塔爾故意在這時提起兩人的官階差，笑得惡劣。  
「嗚⋯⋯」吉爾菲艾斯果然受到不小的刺激，含著男人性器的後穴下意識地收縮著，「別這樣⋯⋯啊！」  
「別怎樣呢？」羅嚴塔爾俯身舔吻紅髮青年的後頸，看見身下人兒泛紅的眼角，不禁令他更加性奮，邊加速挺動腰胯邊沙啞道：「下達命令吧，我的、一級上將閣下⋯⋯」  
「哈啊！⋯⋯這裡⋯⋯」沈浸在情慾中的吉爾菲艾斯將男人的手從自己肚子挪到胸部，「好脹⋯⋯幫幫我⋯⋯」  
順著孕夫的要求，羅嚴塔爾雙手揉弄因為懷孕激素變化而柔軟許多的胸肌，指尖捏起硬挺的乳頭搓揉，成功收穫軟膩的哼哼聲。  
而在身後男人不斷強勢的進攻下，吉爾菲艾斯感覺自己敏感的身體撐不了多久，下意識地掙扎著，卻被羅嚴塔爾認為是欲求不滿的迎合，將懷中的孕夫整個抱起來直接坐在自己的陰莖上。  
「呀⋯⋯啊、啊！⋯⋯！」被脆不及防插進最深處的吉爾菲艾斯瞬間痙攣著達到了高潮。  
感到這下對孕夫太過於刺激，羅嚴塔爾也顧不得享受穴道高潮時的吸吮，趕緊將拔出來，小心地扶住軟了身子的吉爾菲艾斯。  
「抱歉⋯⋯寶貝你還好嗎？」  
「嗯嗯⋯⋯沒事的，」體力遠不如最佳狀態的紅髮青年已經昏昏欲睡，被扶著躺下時仍注意到年長愛人下身。  
「奧斯卡大人⋯⋯您還沒有⋯⋯」說著伸手握住剛才還在自己體內馳騁的粗壯性器，不太熟練地套弄著。  
羅嚴塔爾看那雙暖藍色的眼睛半闔著慵懶愉悅的樣子，內心湧起一股難以言喻的滿足感，不多時也噴發出欲望。紅髮青年下意識地舔去沾到嘴角的精液，微微皺了皺眉。  
「寶貝你先睡吧，我來善後。」帝國首席花花公子知道自己再看下去會出事，趕緊先將孕夫哄睡再說。

過了一會兒，紅髮青年在半夢半醒間感到熟悉的一雙手臂將自己環進懷裡，安心地依偎著陷入沈睡。

 

隔天，晨光微亮的庭園中，濃情蜜意的一對愛侶依依不捨地相擁告別。  
這如詩如畫的一幕，在當事人毫不知情的情況下，悄悄地被記錄了下來。


End file.
